1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to structural elements or blocks made from interlocking panels and also to walls made by interlocking those structural elements. In addition, these structural elements can serve as building structures, toy structures, packing boxes and furniture.
2. Background Information
Conventional masonry construction commonly requires transport of heavy components, such as cinder blocks, to a building site where they are stacked and mortared together by skilled laborers. The overall construction process could thus benefit if one were to avoid transporting heavy material and, instead, use of on-site materials (e.g., sand or dirt) in making the structure. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a means by which a wall could be built by relatively unskilled labor and without the use of mortar.
Building blocks are also well known in the field of construction toys. Many sorts of blocks are known, with some of them involving interlocking blocks.